


Peachy

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“Shit.” You let out, shutting the door behind you and running away from the warehouse. The werewolf hunt gone south and you were waiting for Dean to show up and help you take care of that bastard. You didn’t stand a chance against it on your own.

Spotting a dumpster, you decided to hide under it and see what happens next. You crawled under it and held your breath when the creature ran near it. You heard some growls and screams, probably indicating that someone ganked that son of a bitch. 

“Y/N! Where are you?” Dean shouted, his voice shaky.

“Here, I’m coming out!” You tried to get out but you couldn’t move. You were stuck. Awesome. “Change of plans, you need to help me out!” Dean peaked under the dumpster, looking at you in shock and wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Wait, how exactly did you get stuck down there?” He couldn’t help but laugh. It must’ve looked pretty weird, after all, so you weren’t mad at him.

“No freakin’ clue. Can you try to lift it up a bit so I can wriggle out?” You asked, but he was nearly rolling on the ground from the laughter. “Oh, come on. It’s not that funny! Stop laughing at me and help me get out!”

“Sorry, Y/N, sorry. No one’s laughing at you, but I mean it is pretty hilarious.” He grabbed the edge of the metal container and tried to lift it up but failed miserably. 

“Yeah, tell me about it. You’re not the one who’s stuck.” You said, trying to roll over on your back. Maybe it’ll set you free.

“We need to wait for Sam. I can’t do it alone.” Dean chuckled and you sighed, knowing that you’re gonna have to wait there a bit. Sam was chasing the other werewolf in the nearby town.

“Peachy.”


End file.
